1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a visual approach and landing system for aircraft having supplementary warning and indicating devices associated therewith to visually guide a pilot in his approach to a runway and to warn the pilot if his descent path is too low.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Visual indicating systems for guiding pilots during their approach to runways have been provided and are effective to some degree. Such devices are frequently rather complex and costly and fail to provide sufficient warning to a pilot that the approach path is too low and such devices also fail to provide proper guidance when using a two-segment approach for noise control in which the outer segment of the approach is steeper than the inner segment or near segment which is a more shallow approach so that appropriate flare-out and touchdown may be attained.
The following patents disclose various developments in landing guidance systems which are somewhat related to this invention.
______________________________________ 1,349,277 2,991,743 2,280,126 3,204,218 2,455,721 3,259,985 2,634,399 3,320,584 2,691,150 3,447,128 2,784,925 3,474,406 ______________________________________